To Be Said
by theotherslover
Summary: Ianto's funeral after COE


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am also not British, so I don't know if I handled everything correctly. If I did not I am sorry, tell me and I will change it.

Author's note: My first year at school is almost over. I plan on getting back to What Happens Now? this summer. I promise.

Jack bit his lip as the car moved forward. The suit he was wearing was itchy and he just wanted to pull the tie off of his neck. It felt uncomfortable and restraining, but he kept it on. He could see the graveyard in the distance. This wasn't a first for him, but he didn't do this very often. No Torchwood employee were ever buried. All the deceased were placed in the now destroyed morgue. However, he knew this had to be done.

Gwen was glancing at him over her shoulder from the passenger seat. Rhys was driving the van. Ianto's family were packed in around him. He couldn't look them in the eyes, especially not Ianto's little niece in her little black dress and tights. He knew he wouldn't be to look at her and not see Stephen's cold dead stare.

The funeral was going to be a small affair. They really didn't know what else to do. Ianto wasn't that much into fuss, but Jack was sure that was because of Ianto's strange belief that he didn't deserve anything bigger. Jack didn't agree. He thought Ianto deserved so much more than the little casket in the plot next to the empty one where Lisa had been "buried".

The funeral director had called Rhiannon a few days ago and asked how many chairs she thought they should lay out for the ceremony and when she didn't know she had cried in Jack's arms for over an hour. Jack didn't know either. Ianto didn't seem to have any friends outside the people currently sitting in the van. It seemed so disappointing to Jack. Ianto, with his charms, looks, and most of all bravery only had this small van driving to his funeral.

The van rolled to a stop and Jack swore his heart skipped a beat. This was it. This was the end. There was no pretending now, no hope that this would all have been a dream. He was going to do this. He was going to bury Ianto Jones.

Jack took a deep breath and stepped out of the van, helping every member of the Davies family including Johnny, who just accepted the hand without thinking about it. Jack didn't know exactly where the plot was, but he saw a huge crowd in one distance and scowled at them. There were over a hundred people just over a hundred yards away, all talking and waiting. Jack didn't want the noise from another death to ruin the one last thing they could give to Ianto.

"What in the world?" Rhiannon muttered. Jack looked at her confused. It was then Jack saw a man walk towards them. Jack recognized him immediately. The new Prime Minister was not someone you forgot.

"Mrs. Davies, Mr. Davies, Captain Harkness. I am so sorry for your loss," he said. Rhiannon was silent and looked at his outstretch hand, unsure of what to do with it. He sighed before continuing. "The funeral director said he was only excepting seven people, but I think we were able to handle the situation. Of course, all of your seats have been reserved in the front."

Jack swallowed hard. He looked back over to the swarm of people in the distance. He couldn't see who any of them were and he didn't know why any of them were there. All he felt was the slight nudge Gwen gave when the Prime Minister lead them all to the front of the crowd.

Looking around, Jack began to recognize the people. Most of Parliament were in attendance, past and present members. He also recognized all the remaining Torchwood One survivors who choose not to accept the Retcon option. Then of course there were UNIT officers, some CIA officers, some MI-5 and 6 officers and seated near the front were members of the Royal family. The Queen herself was the only one seated in the front row, 8 empty chairs aligned next to her. Jack was somehow placed to sit next to HRH and he almost didn't recognize when she put her hand in his.

The whole ceremony was a blur. All he remembered was how he felt as Rhiannon spoke about her brother, how key members of each of organization talked about Ianto and how amazing he was. The next thing he knew, Jack was standing at the podium, looking down at the closed coffin. The was a heavy silence over the area. He looked at the wooden box for a while without saying anything.

"Ianto Jones was…" he felt a tears dripping down his face. "Ianto Jones was my best friend, my lover, and probably the best person I have ever met. I'm so so sorry Ianto. I love you, and I will keep my promise."

Jack placed his hand on the wood once more and then slowly walked back to his seat. There was nothing left to be said.

Tell me what you think. It's been a while.


End file.
